Outsider
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: Willoh Fareban has lost all happiness since her mom died. All she has is her best friend, her two siblings, and her father. Now she volunteers when her friend, Eve is chosen for the games. Now she is losing everything. But may also find true love where she least expects it...Rated T just in case.


**My first ever hunger games fanfiction! I swear that if I don't get a review I will scream**

** XD let's begin:**

Willoh thought of the reaping. She had just turrned fourteen and she was nervous. It was her second time in the reaping and she had a slim chance but still, everytime a slip of papr got picked her heart fluttered. She had picked out a nice baby blue dress, and her eighteen year-old sister had chosen a grass green dress that reminded her of good days.

"Willoh?" Pepper, her sister asked. "Yes?" She said, her sister was behind her doing her sandy blonde hair in two neat braids. "Just...remember that you'll be safe. Always, even if the teen years are scary. I'll protect you." Willoh nodded and gulped.

"Done." Her older sister finally announced. She looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was a pale girl with cold gray eyes like the lump of coal. Her father said that the freckles on her nose used to almost dance when she laughed, and those gray eyes were always bright. Now she couldn't even remember what it was like to laugh. Her sister was above her. She had one fishtail braid, and the same freckles as her, with sea green eyes to match her dress.

"You look beautiful." She said at last. "Thank you." Willoh said. "Ah, you too." Their mother was dead but they still had each other, not to mention her fraternal twin brother, Sable. He was already getting prepared with dad. She stepped out of the bathroom and shut off the light. Their dad was already waiting with Sable.

"Ready?" He asked. They both nodded grimly. Then he went outside and hurried to the reaping where it was already beginning. They scanned around and they took a seat. Willoh glanced over and saw her best friend, Eve. She was blind, but still a wondrful friend. Sable was beside her, dad on the other side. And Pepper sat beaide Sable. Effie talked a whole lot about the same things every year. The rebels, the games. Then she played a video.

She put her head on her brother's shoulder. He looked at her. "Don't worry. It'll be fine, sis." This was the awful part. Where they picked the boy and girl in the reaping. "Welcome! Everyone, to the 100th annual games!" Effie announced. "Now as usual ladies first!" She searched through and then picked up a paper, smoothing it out. Willoh prayed that it wasn't her.

And it wasn't. "Eve Emerson!" She announced. A few seconds passed as Eve walked up there, grimly. With no warning she yelled "I volunteer!" Her sister started crying. Her brother's face filled with rage. "No! Stop now!" She watched as her father held back Sable and Eve glanced up with bright blue eyes of surprise. A volunteer was rare in district 12 after all.

"Well, a volunteer? That sure is new!" Effie chuckled in a cheerful manner that made her want to scream. Tears came from her family members, a very grateful looking Eve in the distance. Eve's family was tearing up now. "Willoh..." She mouthed. She shook her head but Willoh stood tall with a seriously good poker face.

"It seems that the new person is Willoh Fareban!" She announced. Everyone stayed silent. "Well! Next is the boy." She drew a name and announced loud and clear, Quenton Winters?" A boy with oily black hair, olive colored skin, and hazel eyes stepped up. She glanced at him. He had many emotions hidden in his eyes. She could tell.

"Shake hands you two!" Effie said. They both shook hands. Then they were being dragged off and she looked back, only seeing sad faces. The games only brought joy to the capitol...how sick. What disgusted her more was that some districts actually did enjoy watching the games. She looked at Quenton. She didn't say a word, she just spoke with her facial expression alone. He nodded slowly, as if just understanding her.

Then they were brought to a room and their family and friends were there. She saw Eve, her dad, Pepper, Sable, and Eve's mom and dad. "Good luck." Eve's mom said. Eve stepped up. "What you did back there...you seemed so brave and fearless. I don't know how you do it." She shrugged, smiling slightly. She had forgotten how it felt almost. "I guess I hide my feelings well." She said, shrugging and looking into the beyond.

"I love you so much, sis! I wat you to know that I could never love anyone else more besides you, dad, and Pepper." He didn't mention mom since that would only bring more tears. "I love you too..." I said quietly. Then a peacekeeper tried to drag him away. "No! I didn't get to say goodbye!" Pepper screamed, kicking him multiple times. "Don't Pepper!" It was too late when a peacekeeper shot her.

Pepper fell to the ground. Her loose ginger haired braid came undone, the freckles on her nose stopped dancing, and her breathing turned shallow. Willoh screamed. Her sister was dead...simple as that. And it was because of the peacekeepers. She slipped the bracelet off of Pepper's wrist and onto her own. Her last reminder of her now dead sister.


End file.
